


Penghuni Apartemen 205

by seawant



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa Indonesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Romance, Whipped Kang Taehyun, cintaku terhalang pintu apartemen, sumpah itu garis besar ceritanya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/pseuds/seawant
Summary: Setiba menginjakkan kaki di ibukota, Beomgyu merasakan mimpinya lebih dekat satu langkah. Namun, ternyata tidak semuanya berjalan dengan mudah. Apalagi saat ia harus berurusan dengan penghuni apartemen 205.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 19





	Penghuni Apartemen 205

**Author's Note:**

> Nulis ini sebagai pelarian dari belajar utbkuy & UM karena menunda-nunda itu sesungguhnya maknyus sekali
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Pertama kalinya Beomgyu mendengar suara indah itu adalah ketika ia berusia 11 tahun. Suara itu selalu terputar di kepalanya bagaikan gramofon. Katakanlah suatu kebetulan, saat ia sedang asyik menonton kartun di sebuah platform video, pemutar otomatis mengantarkannya pada _cover artist_ itu. Seorang bocah lelaki sebayanya, menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang sedang tenar. Takjub, Beomgyu kehabisan kata saat mendengarnya, suara itu begitu indah. Tidak bermaksud mengurangi rasa hormat, namun Beomgyu lebih menyukai versi nyanyiannya ketimbang penyanyi asli. 

Itu saat pertama kalinya ia menemukan akun seorang _cover artist_ dengan nama 'Terry'.

.

.

.

Beomgyu menjadi penonton setia akun itu. Ia menonton setiap gubahan lagu yang dibuat dan tidak pernah sekalipun kehilangan minat untuk mendengarkan. 

Suara itu sungguh sangat indah, lembut dan merdu membuatnya merasa ditenangkan. Beomgyu seakan terhipnosis oleh suara itu. Dirinya bagai pelaut yang terpikat oleh nyanyian seorang siren. 

Beomgyu menaruh minat pada permusikan sejak saat itu. Mimpi masa kanak-kanaknya yang polos, bercita-cita menjadi seorang produser musik. Dan suatu saat nanti, ia ingin bekerja sama dengan _cover artist_ bernama Terry itu. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena telah mempertemukannya dengan minat terdalamnya.

.

.

.

Lambat laun tahun telah berganti. Beomgyu bertumbuh menjadi remaja dengan kegemarannya yang sangat pada musik. Ia dikelilingi teman-teman yang dengan sukacita mendengarkan antusiasmenya. Beomgyu bahkan membentuk band yang cukup populer di sekolah menengah pertamanya, kerap pula diajak untuk mengisi pentas seni dan dengan semangat ia menyetujui. Dirinya pun mulai belajar menciptakan lagu untuk mewujudkan cita-cita yang masih membara di dalam hati.

Terry sang penyanyi gubahan itu rajin mengunggah nyanyiannya. Akun itu pun semakin besar. Sedari akun itu menggubah lagu anak-anak, hingga berubah menjadi lagu asmara seiring sang penyanyi beranjak remaja. Ia mulai dikenal dan dibanjiri banyak penggemar. 

Masa itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan bagi Beomgyu.

.

.

.

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi saat Beomgyu memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Kepalanya mulai dipenuhi pikiran realistis, ia tidak melulu memikirkan untuk bermain setiap pulang sekolah. Yang tidak berubah hanya kesukaannya pada musik. Kecintaannya pada musik bahkan semakin dalam. Banyak orang mengatakan jika cita-cita akan berubah seiring dirimu bertambah dewasa, namun tidak untuk Beomgyu. Cita-cita yang ingin diwujudkan, membuatnya berjuang untuk memasuki kuliah di jurusan seni musik. Dirinya bersungguh-sungguh mempersiapkan untuk ujian perguruan tinggi. 

Beomgyu mulai jarang menonton unggahan dari akun itu. Mulai disibuki dengan urusan kehidupan nyata. Sekali saat ia sedang lelah dengan banyaknya tekanan sekolah, terpicu pemikiran untuk mendengar suara yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan seorang anak lelaki sebayanya itu mengalami banyak perubahan.

Beomgyu menyadari semua perubahan yang terjadi. Mulai dari latar tempatnya biasa bernyanyi, yang semula selalu dilakukan di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dan dipenuhi mainan, kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat berkelas dan penuh alat musik. Penyanyi itu kehilangan pipi tembemnya yang menggemaskan, hanya untuk digantikan dengan fitur tajam yang menawan. Suaranya pun telah berubah akibat pubertas. Beomgyu terkejut dengan perubahan drastis itu, dan tidak mau berbohong, ia mengakui dalam hati jika dirinya sedikit terpesona dengan semua itu.

Kecemburuan sempat melintas dalam lubuk hatinya. Akun itu sekarang sangat terkenal hingga ke mancanegara. Tidak mengagetkan jika isu tentang Terry yang dikejar banyak agensi beredar. Membuat banyak penggemar sok tahu yang mengaku-ngaku telah mendukung Terry sejak lama--sementara Beomgyu benar-benar mengikuti akun itu sejak kecil. Itu memercikkan sebuah kekesalan saat ia melihat kolom komentar. 

Suara itu tetap menenangkan, tetap merdu dan indah seperti sedia kala. Terry tidak pernah kehilangan karismanya saat bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Di malam itu, Beomgyu dibuat kagum seperti pertama kali ia mendengar suara itu. 

Malam itu, di antara ranjang yang dipenuhi boneka ryan dan satu gitar, Beomgyu terlelap penuh kenyamanan. Dengan _earphone_ yang masih terpasang di telinganya, terus memutar nyanyian merdu itu. 

.

.

.

Berada di tahun terakhir sekolahnya, Beomgyu semakin fokus pada ujian. Setelah melewati banyak kesulitan, Beomgyu berhasil memasuki perguruan tinggi dengan jurusan seni musik sesuai keinginannya. Sungguh, Beomgyu sangat senang sampai mengatakan itu pada semua orang--bahkan anjing yang sering mengiringinya bersepeda dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

Bersamaan dengan kabar menggembirakan itu, Beomgyu yang sudah lama tidak membuka platform video karena fokus ujian, kembali mencari akun yang menjadi inspirasinya. Sebagai perwujudan rasa bahagia karena akun itu selalu memberikan semangat hingga ia berhasil meraih keinginannya.

Hanya untuk menemui, jika akun itu telah dihapus.

.

.

.

Terry sangatlah populer di kalangan penyanyi gubahan. Tidak ada penggemar lagu gubahan yang tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan, ia memiliki segelintir penggemar yang terang-terangan membuat _fans club_ untuknya. Karena suaranya memang semenakjubkan itu.

Rumor beredar tentangnya yang tiba-tiba menghapus akun. Ada kabar yang mengatakan ia sebenarnya adalah seorang _trainee_ , dan menghapus akunnya karena sebentar lagi akan debut. Ada pula kabar ekstrim yang mengatakan jika Terry mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat. 

Apapun alasannya, Beomgyu merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan penyemangatnya sesaat setelah ia berhasil menggapai keinginannya. Dan hanya tinggal selangkah baginya untuk mewujudkan cita-cita masa kecilnya itu.

Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara merdu itu lagi. Namun, semuanya harus tetap berlanjut. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua akan terlupakan.


End file.
